Indian Air Force (2019)
Introduction The Indian Air Force (IAF) is the air arm of the Indian Armed Forces. Its complement of personnel and aircraft assets ranks fourth amongst the air forces of the world.Its primary mission is to secure Indian airspace and to conduct aerial warfare during armed conflict. The primacy of Air Power will be a decisive factor in shaping the outcome of future conflicts. In line with this dictum, the Indian Air Force has developed into a major 'Component of National Power', which can be applied quickly and decisively. The IAF has reoriented itself to a multi-role capability of platforms and equipment, along with multi-skill capability of personnel. The rapid economic growth of the country dictates the need to protect our security interests extending from the Persian Gulf to the Straits of Malacca. Members # KAZAIGN03 - Air Chief Marshal # IND001 '- Air Marshal ' # Peacock 2456 - Air Vice Marshal # CaptainAaryan - Flying Officer # RAF001''' - Wing Commander''' # Air Qatar - Flying Officer ''' # QF 99 - '''Wing Commander # AirTriples331 - ' Wing Commander' # Aircraft Pilot 737 - Flight Lieutenant # AI 501 - Flying Officer ''' # AI 967 - '''Flying Officer # Superproheavy -'Flying Officer' # IND002 '-Flying Officer ' # ATC HKIA '-Fight lieutenant' Wings in IAF At present there are four wings in the IAF - # The Northern Wing # The Southern Wing # The Eastern Wing # The Western Wing # The Central Wing Mission Defence of India and every part there of including preparation for defence and all such acts as may be conducive in times of war to its prosecution and after its termination to effective demobilization practice, this is taken as a directive meaning the IAF bears the responsibility of safeguarding Indian airspace and thus furthering national interests in conjunction with the other branches of the armed forces. The IAF provides close air support to the Indian Army troops on the battlefield as well as strategic and tactical airlift capabilities. Logo The Motto of Indian Air Force has been taken from eleventh chapter of the Gita, the Discourse given by Lord Krishna to Arjuna on the battlefield of Kurukshetra during the Great War of Mahabharata. The Lord is showing His Supreme Divine form to Arjuna and the great form of the Lord is reaching the sky with glory, evoking fear and loss of self-control in the mind of Arjuna. The Indian Air Force, similarly, aims to overwhelm the adversaries with application of aerospace power in defense of the nation . Current Wars and Activities None so far. But we have second-strike capabilities which counters a first-strike and can support a no first strike. Reciprocal second-strike capabilities usually cause a mutual assured destruction defense strategy, though one side may have a lower level minimal deterrence response. it means will we not strike any country but will not hesitate if provoked. War with BRG Recently BRG (An Australian and American group) declared a war over India by one of its pilot named Chirp Attacking New Delhi. The complete truth about the war is that there were no orders from IAF or IA to AirTriples to threaten USA or Chirp.It was only a personal conflict between AirTriples and Chirp.When IAF officials IND001 and KAZAIGN 03 noticed that Delhi was bombed by Chirp and , IAF decided to retaliate immediately. Bombing USA bases The two IAF SU 35 took off from 1st july,2019 at 12.00 pm GMT+00.00 from an IAF base in north Madagascar. After they took off they were intercepted by an RAAF F-16 which was shot down by the IAF planes. When the IAF planes reached the USA they first bombed the city of Fayetteville( in western USA near Fort Bragg) and then a major USA's airbase 'Fort Bragg'.During the bombings, a USAF pilot named Gilly intercepted the IAF and was shot down by IND001. The bombings resulted in 127 deaths and 438 injuries, along with 14 houses and all the military buildings being destroyed.No IAF jets were damaged. Bombing Australian bases On 2nd July,2019 the same two IAF SU 35 jets bombed city of Perth at 05.00 pmGMT+00.00. The IAF bombed the BRG's military base 'Pearce' which destroyed all the military buildings. The bombings over Perth resulted in 1,239 deaths and 4,567 injuries.No IAF jets were damaged. This finished IAF's retaliation. The IAF is not in a war with USAF. This was only a retaliation to the BRG's attack. The war is over from the IAF's side unless and until India gets attacked again. War with RNLAF and RCAF On 1st July,2019, Mumbai was bombed (for no reason) by a pilot named Dutch1 belonging to RCAF and RNLAF. Because of the above attack, IAF again decided to retaliate. Bombing Canadian bases The two IAF pilots KAZAIGN 03 and IND001 flew their SU 35 jets on 1st july,2019 into Canada and bombed the RCAF's CBF Trenton Airbase which destroyed all the military buildings there which resulted in 89 deaths and 405 injuries. During the bombing an RCAF pilot Lynx, shot down Kazaign's SU-35. Later, IND001 shot down Lynx. Bombing Netherlands On 2nd July the IAF pilot IND001 in an SU 35 bombed the Leeuwarden air base of RNLAF which completely destroyed the military area which resulted in 203 deaths and 859 injuries.No IAF jets were damaged. SirPrivat's Attack SirPrivat (a GEO-FS global terrorist whose attacks are no more considered) attacked the city of Nagpur, Maharashtra. IAF pilot IND001 noticed the attack and responded. SirPrivat assuming that he was bombing the cricket factories (although no cricket factories are there in Nagpur) could bomb only 2-3 farms with no fatalities. Later IND001 shot down SirPrivat. Before this SirPrivat also bombed Canada, Ireland, China, The Moon and also said have a nice day. War with Pakistan Soon this month, IAF is going to bomb Islamabad and various terrorist camps in Balakot and Muzaffarabad as they are sending terrorists into India. Allies IAF has many allies:- * ROCAF * NATO * USAF * USANG * RCAF * GAF * JASDF * TIAF * RNF * EMP (somewhere in the middle) * SASR * CAF * TNDAF * SCP (owns Monroe Lake, Indiana, Ruby Mountains, Nevada, Forest Park, Oregon, and Baldwin County, Alabama) * European Union Continental Guard *Indian Ocean Alliance IAF is closely connected to [[Indian Airways]. Enemies * ISIS * PAF/Pakistan Air Force * Sir Privat * BRG Aircraft Inventory The Indian Air Force has aircraft and equipment of Russian (erstwhile Soviet Union), British, French, Israeli, US and Indian origins with Russian aircraft dominating its inventory. HAL produces some of the Russian and British aircraft in India under licence. The exact number of aircraft in service with the Indian Air Force cannot be determined with precision from open sources. Various reliable sources provide notably divergent estimates for a variety of high-visibility aircraft.Flight International estimates there to be around 1,721 aircraft in service with the IAF,while the International Institute for Strategic Studies provides a similar estimate of 1,724 aircraft.Both sources agree there are approximately 900 combat capable (fighter, attack etc.) aircraft in the IAF. Multi-role fighters and strike aircraft * Sukhoi Su-30MKI: The IAF's primary air superiority fighter with the additional capability to conduct air-ground (strike) missions is Sukhoi Su-30MKI. The IAF have placed an order for a total of 272 Su-30MKIs153 of which 242154 are in service as of January 2016. * Mikoyan MiG-29: The Mikoyan MiG-29 known as Baaz (Hindi for Hawk) is a dedicated air superiority fighter and constitutes a second line of defence after the Sukhoi Su-30MKI. 69 MiG-29s are in service, all of which have been recently upgraded to the MiG-29UPG standard.155 * Dassault Mirage 2000: The Dassault Mirage 2000, known as Vajra (Sanskrit for Diamond or thunderbolt) in Indian service, is the primary multirole fighter, the IAF currently operates 49 Mirage 2000Hs and 8 Mirage 2000 TH all of which are currently being upgraded to the Mirage 2000-5 MK2 standard with Indian specific modifications and 2 Mirage 2000-5 MK2 are in service as of March 2015.156157 The IAF's Mirage 2000 are scheduled to be phased out by 2030.158 * HAL Tejas: The MiG-21s are planned to be replaced by the indigenously built HAL Tejas.159160 The first Tejas IAF unit, No. 45 Squadron IAF Flying Daggers was formed on 1 July 2016 with two aircraft. Initially being stationed at Bangalore, the first squadron will be placed at its home base at Sulur, Tamil Nadu.161 The Tejas will be 40 aircraft of the MK1 variant and 83 of the MK1A variant. The latter will have an AESA radar, improved EW fit and internal changes for ease of maintenance. * SEPECAT Jaguar: The SEPECAT Jaguar known as Shamsher serves as the IAF's primary ground attack force.162 The IAF currently operates 139 Jaguars.163 The first batch of DARIN-1 Jaguars are now going through a DARIN-3 upgrade being equipped with EL/M-2052 AESA radars, and an improved jamming suite plus new avionics. These aircraft are scheduled to be phased out by 2030.158 * Mikoyan MiG-27: The Mikoyan MiG-27 known as Bahadur (Hindi for Valiant) serves as the IAF's primary ground attack force. The IAF currently operates over 85 MiG-27s.164 The type will be phased out soon to account for increasing serviceability concerns and 40 of them have been upgraded for improved strike missions, including laser designation and with self-protection jamming * Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-21: The Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-21 serves as an Interceptor aircraft in the IAF. The IAF have phased out most of its MiG-21s and plans to keep only 125 that have been upgraded to MiG-21 Bison standard. The phase-out date for these aircraft has been postponed several times. Initially set for 2014–2017, it was later postponed to 2019. Currently phase-out is scheduled for 2021–2022. Join us Kazaign pls add text here as privat again spoiled this paragraph. Join the IAF '''to be a cut above. Note In case any pilot changes his/her callsign or left IAF, then the pilot must inform Air Marshal IND001 or KAZAIGN 03 via message wall in this wiki so that changes could be made in this wiki page. In case any pilot wanna join IAF, then he/she can add IAF to the callsign and pls add ur callsign in the Squadrons list in this wiki page. Only the leader kazaign03 and the co-leader IND001 has the right to take decisions on this page and no other member has the right. If you want any change on this page please inform kazaign03 or IND001 first. '''NOTE : please do not alter or change any thing on this page. This page is just about a Virtual air force(in Geofs) and is not connected to the real world . To see the announcements for IAF, visit this page - Announcements for Indian Groups. Polls( If any) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Military Groups Category:Indian Groups